


squeaky clean

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Facial, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Everyone wonders why the hell Taguchi and Kamenashi of all people live together, but they’ve never seen them quite like this.





	squeaky clean

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Sweat still managed to drip down Taguchi’s forehead and sting his eyes, even with the bandana on. He puts down the Swiffer and uses his arm to wipe it away, making a face at the amount of moisture that flings onto the bookshelf because dammit, he just cleaned that.

“How is it possible to accumulate so much filth?” he wonders out loud. “We’re not dirty people!”

“Dust,” Kame replies from the kitchen, where he’s on his hands and knees scrubbing the cracks between the tiles because he doesn’t trust mops. “Evil, evil dust.”

Taguchi sees a vision of a dust bunny, its beady eyes slowly turning red while its mouth opens to display sharp, angry teeth.

“We should just dangle a carrot in front of it,” he says. “Maybe we can lure it away.”

If his roommate wasn’t otherwise preoccupied, Taguchi would have gotten at least a snort out of him. They haven’t lived together long enough for Kame to completely ignore him, but Monday night cleaning is serious business and worthy of his full concentration.

Taguchi will have to make dust bunny puns later, when they’ll be appreciated. For now, he eyes the Swiffer in distaste as he lifts it to each individual blade of the ceiling fan. He shares Kame’s feelings on untrustworthy mops and the like, but Management won’t loan them flying harnesses just to scrub the ceiling. They tried.

Everyone wonders why the hell Taguchi and Kamenashi of all people live together, but they’ve never seen them quite like _this_. Working together, uniting more than they ever have on stage for a common goal – cleanliness. It’s a match made in the Lysol section of the supermarket.

Suddenly Kame makes a frustrated noise, and Taguchi catches a glimpse of him pulling his shirt over his head as he retreats down the hall. Taguchi tilts his head in concern; it’s not Kame’s random stripping that’s uncommon so much as interrupting a chore to do it.

Then he returns in a lab coat, and Taguchi swallows hard.

“Kame-chan?” he asks carefully. “Do you plan on doing chemistry?”

An appropriate pun concerning the two of them pops into his mind, but for once he squashes it. The bleach and ammonia fumes must be messing with him, he reasons. He’s certainly never been attracted to Kame before.

Oh shit, he’s attracted to Kame.

“I may if I can’t get this scuff out,” Kame replies bitterly, practically scraping at the linoleum with his nails. “None of your friends wear their shoes inside, right?”

“What kind of question is that?” Taguchi replies, a bit defensively. “Of course not.”

Another frustrated noise, this time with depth and a huff of air, and dammit, that’s attractive, too. Hot, actually. Taguchi’s nostrils flare with his exhale of willpower, fisting the Swiffer handle to keep from taking advantage of Kame’s convenient positioning in that goddamn sexy lab coat.

“I was sweating through my shirt,” Kame goes on. “This is more comfortable.”

Taguchi blinks at the realization that Kame is bare-chested under the lab coat. Then he takes into account his own perspiration and retrieves the white coat given to him by his new drama costume designer. He waits until he’s in direct sight before taking his shirt off, hiding a smirk when he notices Kame’s sharp eyes on him, and stretches a bit before sliding the lab coat on.

Kame is actually on to something here. It feels cooler, somehow, better than just being topless. Taguchi attacks the rest of the ceiling fan with the Swiffer and vacuums up the fallen dust, straightening the tails of his coat before moving on to the next room.

“Oi, Taguchi-sensei,” Kame calls out, and Taguchi catches a hint of amusement on his face when he turns to look at him. “You missed a spot.”

He sure did. A ball of fuzz clear as day against their cream-colored carpet, and Taguchi is devastated for a second until he realizes Kame’s mocking him, red-faced from holding it in and still rubbing at the scuff because he can’t completely forget about it.

“Kamenashi-sensei,” Taguchi replies calmly, ignoring what the title does to his nerves. “You should worry less about me and more about your chores. There’s no way I could see my reflection on that floor.”

“That’s funny,” Kame says, turning back to study the tile. “I can _clearly_ see you on it.”

Taguchi doesn’t get it at first, because it’s not a pun so much as a _blatant come-on_ , but then Kame cuts those smugly-slitted eyes towards him and the Swiffer hits the wall with a bang. He means to stop at the edge of the kitchen, but he doesn’t and Kame’s grip on his collar pulls him down onto his back.

He starts to gasp, but the weight on top of him hinders his air supply. The mouth on his steals the rest of his breath, hands splaying on his damp chest, and it’s hot and sweaty and gross and _arousing_ all at once. Kame tastes like mint cherry from his obsessive oral hygiene practice and Chapstick addiction, his tongue just as persistent at kissing as it is at speaking when he’s going after something he wants.

Taguchi feels kind of awesome to be something Kame wants right now. It feels even better to not have to hold back, unleashing his urge and slipping his own hands under Kame’s lab coat, palms flat on his back and steamrolling down the working muscles to grope his ass. His groan tickles Taguchi’s tongue, sending a current of _want_ down his spine and right into the area that hardens as it pushes up against Kame.

He feels a similar reaction from Kame as he pulls the younger man down by his ass, grinding hard until they’re both swallowing each other’s moans. Taguchi thinks he could finish like this, considers it as Kame’s noises make him more and more accustomed to the idea, but then Kame’s mouth is gone from his and there’s a hot, wet suction on his lower abdomen.

“ _Kazu_ ,” Taguchi moans, fists clenching on Kame’s shoulders and making no effort to stop him. Like he would do that.

“You look good on my clean floor like that,” Kame whispers into his skin, and Taguchi resists the urge to remind him it’s _their_ floor in favor of permitting him to lower the zipper of his pants – with his teeth.

The first flick of Kame’s tongue to Taguchi’s cock makes him squeak, and he can’t stop himself from muttering, “Squeaky clean!”

Thankfully, Kame doesn’t stop (even if he was laughing, Taguchi wouldn’t be pleased), in fact he seems to reward the amazing pun by slurping Taguchi down his throat and igniting a very deep moan from Taguchi’s lungs. Leaning up on his elbows, straining to focus through his hazy vision at his cock disappearing into Kame’s mouth, those eyes staring up at him like something straight out of a hentai manga, and he can’t stop himself from rocking his hips a bit, thrusting deeper.

He feels Kame’s tongue on him, bathing his cock as he sucks it in and out, flicking it into the slit on the upstroke and along the underside on the way down. Taguchi watches him, mesmerized, twitching a little every time Kame opens his eyes to meet his. His face looks so perfect, so smooth, so pristine; it makes Taguchi want to dirty it, to offset the cleanliness that surrounds them and bonds them.

The thought alone has him reaching the brink of orgasm, leaving him no time to coordinate or even ask permission before his hand shoots down and pulls his cock from Kame’s mouth, tapping it on his lips as he lets go. Pearly beads decorate Kame’s face, one streak leading up to his ear while the rest concentrates on his mouth and chin.

Kame’s eyes are even narrower now, mostly in anger but Taguchi senses a hint of arousal in them, too. Taguchi himself is quite weak after that intense disperse of energy, but he manages to grab onto Kame with a shaky arm and pull him up to face level. Now seeing his cheeks tinged pink, Taguchi realizes that Kame is burning with shame and rushes to lick the mess away, cleaning him as efficiently as he cleans everything else.

A soft puff of air breathes against his face as something hard pokes his thigh, Kame unabashedly rubbing off against him in a firm reminder that he hasn’t finished yet. Taguchi doesn’t think twice before shoving his hand right down the front of Kame’s pants, his fingers wrapping around Kame’s cock and squeezing, twisting, stroking until Kame’s panting into his mouth and kissing him as an afterthought.

Kame is beautiful like this, all moans and hot skin as he clings onto Taguchi and pushes up into his hand desperately. Giving up on kissing him properly, Taguchi drags his lips down Kame’s jaw, gently sucking his neck and biting down when he feels Kame harden even more in his hand.

Kame cries out into the otherwise silent house, his shrill voice echoing off of the tile as his body shudders and spills over his fingers. It gets on the lab coat, but Kame’s already muttering about laundry and stain remover as he falls limp in Taguchi’s arms.

Taguchi holds him close and strokes his hair, letting him come down a little more before poking him in the side. “Now you have to clean the floor again.”

“Fucking floor,” Kame grumbles, peeking his eyes open to undoubtedly search for that goddamn scuff again.

“Not _yet_ ,” Taguchi points out. “But give me about ten minutes, and it could be.”

And finally, Kame laughs.


End file.
